Fantasies
by Athena Midnight
Summary: Multiple, lemon/lime one-shots Depends ! "Hilary." His voice was hoarse and sexy after pulling away from her lips. He began to trail down his kisses on her body... Major KaixHilary!


**Hey all. This idea had popped in my mind after I was done writing the third chapter of "A Blood Stained Rose". I thought it would be interesting for you guys to read this.**

**I have kind of loss motivation for writing "Intimacy" and may consider discontinuing it. And I wanted to write this out to make up for it. Please forgive me!**

**After you read this, I want you guys to suggest any one-shot ideas for this story.**

**Enjoy!**

**Short Summary: **Multiple one-shots! (Depends) "Hilary." His voice was hoarse and sexy after pulling away from her lips. He began to trail down his kisses on her body…

**Long Summary:** A series of multiple one-shots, depending on what the reviewers think about the first one! It's all about the erotic fantasies between Hilary and Kai. This will keep you company until you find a boyfriend. Unless you have a boyfriend, and you want him to become a man! LOL!

**Warnings: **Major sexual themes [BOTH Lime and Lemon (whatever 'lime' means, but please let me know)], and some possible swearing.

**Rated:** M for Mature

**Genre: **Romance

**Pairing(s):** KaixHilary

**Disclaimer: **I, Athena Midnight, **DO NOT** own Beyblade in any shape or form. I only own the ideas to creating this story. Any references, or assistance from any source (whether it is an author, or a website, or anything) I will post for recognition. This is created for the purpose of education, creativity, and this is NON-PROFIT!

* * *

**Fantasies**

It happened every _night_…

Hilary would usually been sleeping on a bed that feels comfortable. She would be covered in sheets soft and silky. She would have been dreaming something pleasant, but it's hard to remember what her dreams were.

She has stirred slowly in her sleep, often. Unaware at first.

And then she could feel it.

Hilary would begin to wake up from the feeling. It would start with soft strokes.

A finger would skim against her cheek; stroking it a few times. Then she could feel a hand gliding down on her neck, shoulder, arm, and down on her body.

Hilary would still have her eyes closed, and softly moaned to the touch; and turned her body to face above the ceiling. And she knew that a body go on top of her. She even knew that this body would never crush hers with the weight.

Hands would begin to trail down her arms, her breasts, her stomach, and stopped. Then it would continue from her legs and going up to her covered womanhood.

The person's hands had a way to arouse her, as the fingers began to rub her sex against the silky sheets.

She softly gasped, and used her thighs to cover one her most sensitive area.

And then she would open her eyes.

Blurry and then clear, she stared at a male she was all too familiar with.

Her eyes stared at his tousled two-toned hair, his amethyst-coloured eyes, and his famous blue shark-fins paint on both his cheeks. All of this to match with his pale peach skin, chiseled body, and the black silk pants which wasn't enough to cover his longing need.

Her eyes looked at her surroundings, and her mind knew where they were.

They were in _the_ bedroom. She couldn't see the interior of the bedroom because of the crème drapery that hung on the king-sized canopy bed; cover all three sides of the bed. There was light on her left and right side; the light was bright enough, to go through the draperies, so they both could see each other.

Her head rested on white, firm but soft pillows. The sheets were red and made of the finest silks. The covers for the bed was pulled down and folded at the end.

The scent of roses is what she inhaled, and she was aware of the scattered rose petals on the bed; petals pink, white, and red.

Hilary didn't care what the special occasion was. All she cared about was her and _Kai Hiwatari_.

Kai stared at her; his eyes hypnotizing with a hint of lust.

He leaned down near her face, but he didn't kiss her directly. His lips kissed her neck. He would often pull a bit of her skin to give her a couple of red marks; a way to show that she was his. His tease on her, made her body wriggle in pleasure. She blushed, and could feel the heat rising in her body.

Then he would trail his kisses on her jawline, before his lips met hers in a kiss that was worth the torture.

"Hello, my _burning rose_," He greeted her in a husky voice.

Burning rose…

He called her that when they were going to make love. And she knew why he called her that.

To him, she was rose; inside and out. The "burning" part came from her feisty personality. One of the many things he _loved_ about her.

She was feisty when she was around with the G-Revolutions. Strong-willed to say 'no' to guys who flirt with her, and she had no interest in them. She was even feisty to Kai, himself. The exception to the "burning" part was when they showed their love through their bodies. She mostly loved letting Kai take control, as he makes her burn with pleasure like no other. Only _he_ can make her fantasies a reality.

"Hello, my _phoenix_," I answered seductively.

They both knew why she gave him that pet-name.

They kissed a few times, started first as a tease, and then it softened, and became passionate. They pulled back, recovering from their kisses.

He stroked her face and shoulders, saying, "You don't know how much I _want_ you now."

Hilary answered him by having one of her hands to go into his silk pants – surprised that he didn't wear any boxers – and caressed his erect manhood. This made Kai gasped at the feeling.

Seductively, she then answered, "Then show me…"

She pulled her hand away and let it rest beside her head.

"Kiss me… touch me… love me… I want to know how much you want me," she said.

One of Kai's hand entwined with her hand beside her bed, as the over touched her shoulder. He kissed her forehead.

"As you wish," and he claimed her lips in a deep, passionate kiss. It lasted a minute when he pulled back letting them breath some fresh air. Once fully recovered, Kai surprised Hilary was his mouth came back on her hungry and burning. She moaned as Kai's warm, slick tongue parted her lips and explored her mouth; tasting her to ease of bit of his sexual hunger for her.

He kissed her once more.

"Hilary," his voice was hoarse and sexy after pulling away from her lips.

He watched in satisfaction, seeing her faced flushed and breathing deeply after going through his kisses… And Hilary would know that this was the beginning of Kai pleasuring her by his love for her. He began to trail down his kisses on her body; starting with her neck.

The marks he gave her five minutes ago, looked a little faded from what he saw. So, he went to work on the marks to make them red. Kissing, and suckling for the marks to look like new. Once he was done, he attacked the rest of her neck with his lips.

She moaned and sighed in Kai's actions, as her hands began to skim his warm, chiseled body.

Hilary got a moan as Kai's response, indicating that he was enjoying her exploring his body. Her fingers teased him, by sliding them under the waist-band of his silk pants; soft, short touches. Never going further...

"Kai," she said softly, a small giggle escaping her lips, "I have noticed for some time that you didn't have any underwear on."

He stared at her ruby coloured eyes.

He smirked at her, "Any problem with that?"

"Not really. But would you like to know, what's _underneath_ the sheets?"

She didn't get an answer from him, directly. Instead, he kissed his way down to the swells of her breasts. He placed soft kisses on her chest, as his hands found the edge of the silk sheets, and pulled it down. He exposed only her torso, and chuckled on how tempting she was.

She had no bra on her. The air gave her breasts goose-bumps, and another of her sensitive area to be firm.

"Something I really liked," he then answered, "God, you're breathtaking."

He pecked her lips, and began to please her breasts with his mouth.

His mouth kissed and suckled the swells of one of her breasts avoiding the areola. He went around her breast, and after making a circle, his mouth went near the areola; near her nipple. His tongue then licked the sensitive area giving Hilary jolts of sensation.

She squirmed in delight, as Kai continued flicking his tongue on her nipple. Then his mouth covered the areola. Sucking and pulling, it brought Hilary to moan, arching her back to give him more. Hilary knew she was feeling aroused by Kai doing that. And he didn't forget about her other breast.

Once done, Kai went to the other breast; doing the same routine. One of his hands went to massage and cup the breast he pleasure first.

The pleasure was building for Hilary, and she wanted _more_. She wanted more for his mouth and hands to touch and kiss places where it would bring her more of the sexual sensation.

She had a feeling Kai must have read her mind, as his other hand went down underneath the silk sheets covering her womanhood. His hand rubbed the outside of her most private area before a finger went into her love canal.

Hilary gasped at his small invasion, his finger feeling the warm and sticky caverns of her womanhood. Then another finger went in and both the fingers began a thrusting motion. Kai continued with her breasts, his amethyst eyes stared at her.

Hilary was panting, her face blushing at his touch and kisses.

As a tease, his thumb went to where the pink bud rested in her womanhood, and stroked it. A spark of the sensation made Hilary gasped once more and called his name.

"Kai…" she mewed.

Kai's hand and mouth pulled away from her breasts, while his other hand was still in their place.

His body moved up, so he was facing her.

"What's the matter?" he teased, "You want to stop?"

His fingers still continued to thrust into her and touch her bud.

"I-" she said, "D-don't…stop. Please…"

She slightly squirmed as she could feel something hot building into her body.

"I…want m-more," she begged.

His fingers pulled away from her love canal. His fingers were drenched in her fluids; sticky and warm.

He brought his fingers near his mouth.

He stared at her, "More, what?"

She regained her normal breathing.

"More of you," she answered, "In me… Take me."

"Not yet, my _burning rose_," he chuckled darkly. "I want to pleasure you more."

Then his tongue came to lick the sticky juices off his fingers. Hilary knew what he wanted to do. It would bring her more pleasure and maybe an orgasm… but he would stop just as she was about to climax. Because they both knew that they wanted to climax together…

"Would you like me to do _that_?" he asked.

Hilary nodded.

Kai went to kiss her; Hilary could taste him and her essence in her mouth.

"That's my _burning rose_."

He started his way down once more, by kissing her just below her breasts. His kisses trailed down to her belly-button, and as torture, his tongue flicked a few times on her navel. After a minute, he went back to kissing his way down, and getting closer to her womanhood.

Both his hands spread her thighs out, to give his mouth more access, as it got near.

Hilary face grew red, as she looked at Kai between her legs. Her head fell back onto the pillow, as she starts to feel Kai's tongue licking the outer-lips of her womanhood. He suckled on it for a bit, but Hilary waited for his tongue to enter into her-

And she gasped at the feeling of his tongue entering into her womanhood. She grasped the silk sheets; hugging it, as her breath began to quicken.

"Oh, Kai!" she said, feeling his tongue explore her womanhood. Bringing her to moan and arching her back; giving Kai more access to taste her more.

His mouth found its way to her bud. He covered it with his mouth, sucking it. His tongue flicked on her bud several times; and each time it was bringing Hilary close to climax.

"Kai!" she screamed, as she could feel her body ready to explode in ecstasy.

But he wouldn't climax her through his mouth. He stopped after one small flick to excite her, and pulled away to go back up and claim her lips. His tongue slipped in her mouth, letting her taste her love canal fluids with his own.

Hilary still wanted more, and to show her desire to continue their love-fest, her hands found their way to the black silk pants that Kai wore and pulled them down. Kai kicked the pants off the ground, for Hilary to see his masculinity throbbing for her.

Her hand touched his manhood. As she stroke him once to see his Kai's reaction. He had his eyes closed, and groaned at the feeling of her touching him _there_.

She continued to caress him, enjoying the sight of Kai breathing heavily and his body shuddering by her touch. He breathed hard, kissing her neck with gentleness, and with one arm supporting his body, his other hand caressed her body some more.

She kissed his shoulders tenderly, and slowly eased her hand away from his manhood.

The pre-love dance, made their bodies, already warm, as their bodies shimmer with their perspiration.

Her arms wrapped around Kai's neck, as he was able to breathe almost normally. His arms wrapped around her waist, and both stared at each other for some time.

This moment felt serene for Hilary, and she would know that Kai would agree on her with this one.

Their lips found each other in a tender loving kiss. Their bodies brushed against each other; feeling the warmth, slick, and softness of their skins.

"Hilary," Kai finally broke the silence, "I _love_ you."

A tear of happiness rolled down on her cheek.

"And I love you, Kai," she responded.

"It feels like yesterday, when we learned that we loved each other," Kai laughed a bit before he smiled at her **(AN: No teeth, just pulling the corners of the mouth up)**.

And she couldn't help but giggled at that memory.

It started as a bad prank by a girl at their school. She was pretending to be a secret admirer who was fond of Hilary. She was the one who sent out roses, love letters, and bought her a heart-shaped locket. The locket wasn't those expensive kinds, but at the time Hilary thought to be romantic and wanted to meet her mystery man. The guys had some mixed responses about the secret admirer, and they asked her to be careful, of course Hilary was upset about it and didn't want them to ruin it for her. Eventually, her admirer wrote a letter to meet her and go out on a date. Hilary was beyond excited and spent two hours on finding the perfect outfit.

It was in a cafe, where most of the students in their school go to hangout or go on dates. Hilary waited for maybe an hour or so for her secret admirer to come by, while her team waited at the distance wanting to know who the guy was. Luckily, for them, they overheard a group of girls laughing that Hilary completely fell for it, and they knew they were some of the girls that drooled at the sight of them. Apparently, they wanted to get Hilary, because she was the only girl close to the team. So the girl was going to publicly announced that Hilary's secret admirer was a hoax.

The guys knew they have to do something quick or else Hilary would be extremely humiliated.

And just when the girl was about to tell everyone that it was a hoax, Kai intervened stating he was the one, and "confessed" to why he really liked Hilary. If that wasn't shocking enough, Kai kissed her right on her lips, and that left many people stunned, especially Ray, Max, Tyson, and Kenny.

Both Kai and Hilary decided to go somewhere else, and Hilary thought Kai saved her from being humiliated and only kissed her as an act. When she wanted to thank him, Kai kissed her, and told her he really cared for her…

…and it was the start of their love. Heck, on their first date, Kai gave her a real heart-shaped locket to replace the cheap one.

Thinking back on their relationship it was amazing that they were still together for… _almost four_ years. Love brings people _together_… Love brings _happiness_…

Her fingers tangled in Kai's hair, as they still stared at each other. And now…

Hilary kissed Kai's lips, and brought him down to feel her body. She dipped her body up and down, showing Kai she was ready for their love dance.

Kai returned the kiss, as his body shift and positioned his manhood near her womanhood.

He deepened the kiss, as his manhood eased his way into her wet, warm canal.

Going deep into her womanhood, and with his size, Hilary muffled a cry. No matter how many times they have done this _every_ night, she was never used to his manhood being big.

The kiss continued as Kai eased out and back into her womanhood; going slowly so the pain would be replaced with pleasure.

It worked a moment later, when Hilary moaned in his mouth of the new feeling.

Kai began to thrust her at a normal pace. Breaking the kiss, Hilary threw her head back, arching her body to give Kai the advantage to thrust deeper into her wet warm canal.

Their breaths began to grow shallow, as they worked their way to a soul-shattering experience in their love-making.

Kai groaned, as he continued to go in-and-out of her, his mouth near her neck. He kissed her neck, whenever he was able to regain his breath. But the feeling of her womanhood clenching his shaft was making it hard to control the pace he was in. He could feel an orgasm building up, and from looking at Hil's face she was feeling it the same.

When he hit a certain spot within the walls of her woman hood, Hilary gasped and brought Kai even closer; not wanting to lose him if she climax at any moment.

"K-Kai!" she begged, "Please…D-don't stop!"

He kissed her a few times, continuing his thrusting.

"I won't…stop," he said, breathing deep and hard, "I will love you till we feel the ecstasy of our love."

And to prove his point, his pace went faster and harder into her. He hit her most sensitive spot several times, bringing Hilary closer to the edge of an orgasm. She wrapped her legs around his waist, thrusting her deep and hard.

Their bodies were getting hot and sweaty from their love-making.

Kai was on the brink of losing his control; reaching his point of ecstasy.

"Kai!" Hilary cried as the pleasure was too much.

"H-Hilary!" Kai gritted his teeth, as he knew that if he thrust any more, the climax will take him.

They gasped, and cried each other's names as they both reached their shattering experience, with Kai almost collapsing on Hilary's body, if it weren't for his arms supporting him.

Their orgasm lasted a moment; Hilary's essence flowed, coating Kai's manhood with her juices. As well, the walls of her womanhood clenched tightly, milking Kai of his white, seed fluid to satisfy her womb.

She and Kai breathed deeply, trying to recover their explosion of heaven. She was hot, wet and exhausted, and Kai was the same. She could feel his breath hot and fast on her neck, and his chest, brushing hers several times. He held his weight up, so he wouldn't crushed her with her body.

He faintly kissed her neck, and she softly moan of the gentleness; she definitely needed that after what they did.

Without warning, she felt herself being turned over by her side, so she faced Kai. He had his manhood still inside her, and with the movement caused her to moan at the aching sensation. She though Kai groaned, but wasn't too sure about it. And soon felt something silky draped over her waist; the silk sheets she slept in before making love to him.

But she was too focused with her _phoenix_.

His body was wet with sweat and sense heat radiating his body after their love dance. Some of his hair was wet and sticking on his skin. And his shark-fins paint had some smudges around the edges. His eyes showed tender, as his arms wrapped around her, holder her close to his body. This made Hilary rested her hands on his wet muscular chest.

His fingers brushed some of her wet hair away from her wet, warm skin. And then they caress her arms lightly.

She could only stare back at him with loving eyes, but was too exhausted. She closed her ruby eyes, and rested her head on his chest.

"Kai?" she asked, quietly.

"Yes, Hilary," he answered in a similar volume as her.

"It was wonderful… I'm glad I _saved_ myself for you. Thank you…"

She could feel herself getting sleepy. However, she could feel Kai's face close to her head, and kissed her hair.

"Hilary…"

She snuggled close to him.

"Yeah."

"I love you. And I will always love you no matter what happens."

"I will always love you too Kai… _forever_ and _always_."

_Every night_, she would always fall asleep with the man who she made love with. She would sleep with a warm body and with bliss on her face.

But _every morning_ she woke up, feeling cold and tears on her face.

And she knew that it was a fantasy that would have happened, but didn't. A fantasy that was beautiful and so _real_, but it was all a _dream_.

A dream she had every night for the past few months… after Kai Hiwatari _passed_ away.

The news of his death brought her tears, and was deeply so saddened to the circumstances prior to and the cause of his death.

It would have been their _four-year anniversary_ of being together. But because of their studies in colleges and universities, and having a job, they were only able to date during their breaks or their vacation time. Their anniversary lied on the first day of their summer vacation.

Kai had planned to take her out, and then later make love to her at his place. She had seen he was preparing it for days. Saw the notes about the dinner reservation, and tickets to a play. But the thing that saddened her more, because of its beauty was the room he intended to love her. It was the very same bedroom, particularly the bed in her dream.

The cause of his death was a heart-attack from the stress of his university, his job at the company he would eventually own was the heir of his family's will, years of beyblading and doing some physical training, and to top it off, he was stressed to make their anniversary a perfect moment.

He had his heart attack sometime after dismissing his butler for the night, and his butler returned to see Kai on the floor. The butler immediately called 9-1-1, but when the ambulance arrived, they pronounced him dead. They had taken him into the hospital morgue for an autopsy, and a funeral was arranged for his final resting place.

Everyone couldn't believe his death came so soon. Everyone cried for the loss of a strong-willed person, a person who never gave up. And everyone knew she cried the most, because she loved him.

And the dream of her and Kai making love would be the fantasy that would haunt her _every night_…

_**A Beautiful Love in Tragedy**_

* * *

**The title of this one-shot was hard to write out, so I have to save the time to name it after I completed this story.**

**I thought of this story to be unique and something new for me to write. Sometimes, it was hard to figure out what to write out, as you can vividly see how the story unfolds, but it becomes difficult to express it in writing. And that's something I know that many of you may have a hard time with.**

**I wanted to write this out as an apology to stop writing 'Intimacy', cause as I had said before, I kind of loss interest to continue it, and may scrap it out. I could make, 'Intimacy' a one shot on one hand, but then I have to change the title, because they weren't getting all naked and having sex on the bed.**

**But I digress on the subject at hand.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot, and I hope to make more one-shot lemons of Kai and Hilary soon. If you guys have any suggestions to a "fantasy" you thought of between Kai and Hilary, and you want me to write it out, post it with your reviews and I'll look into it. "Fantasies" WILL be multiple one-shots, so remember that.**

**Until I post a new one-shot in Fantasies, take your time to look at my other stories, especially my latest one, called "Art of Nightmares". The first chapter is just a prologue to give you a small background. And I hope some of you guys will put it as a story alert IF you look forward to it.**

**I hope to keep it up!**

**Peace out,  
Athena Midnight**


End file.
